Meant to be
by klaineuse
Summary: Jeff is a famous teenage actor and singer, recognized by everyone, successful, mostly for his main role of Ryder in the famous TV show Boys . Nick is a normal teenager, he don't watch Boys so he don't know who Jeff is. He's living his simple life in Westerville. A travel in the same airplane is going to change both of their lives forever. Niff Klaine, The Warblers...


Hi guys! Here's my new story, I was insipired ;) hope you're going to enjoy it! (Remember that I'm a 17 french girl, doing her best with the English grammar!)

Bibi

* * *

- Seriously? You're sure there's no other option, Emily?

Jeff Sterling, the famous actor of seventeen years old, was talking on the phone with his manager. He needed to take a plane to L.A , so he expected his private jet, a usual. But this time, it wasn't possible, so he had to take a normal plane, in first class of course, with people. _People. _It's not that he was anti-social, not at all, he just had really intense fans, and if some of them recognize him… It could quickly turn into a big mess…

- I'm afraid not. But don't worry, we'll have securities, and besides, you'll be in first class. The only people there are usually the business men, the grown-ups. They're not going to care about some famous teenager.

- Wow, thank you _he ansered, cynically._

- Oh you know what I mean! Can you really picture adults watching_ Boys , _this TV show about teenage drama and a group of people singing in the corridors?

- Well… My parents watch it!

Emily laughed.

- Even if you have some adult fans, I'm sure they'll be more… civilized with you. So don't worry, and hurry up! Your plane is in 2 hours.

* * *

- Hey guys, have you seen last night's episode of Boys?

- Oh yeah! It was so amazing! Ryder and Austin sang _Come What May_!

- I know, I cried! Jeff is such a good actor, it's incredible. Oh here's David!

- Hey, are you guys talking about Boys? It was awesome! I loved when…

Nick rolled his eyes. It was the holidays, so the time for the boys of the Dalton Academy to go home. He was going to take a plane to L.A, as his cousin lived there, and she was getting married the day after. But right now, he was listening to his group of friends, rambling about Boys, their favorite show, and how that character Rick, or Ryder, he couldn't remember, was hot and amazing. Nick loved watching films or series, but that kind of shows, with shitty storyline and auto tuned voices? So not his thing.

- Guys, can we talk about something else for a second? You've been going through all the damn details for like, 2 hours _said Nick, getting down the stairs with his suitcase. _

Trent, the most passionate of the group, laughed.

- Well, excuse us, but that show is just…

- Amazing ? I got it. _he answered, rolling his eyes. _

- Why don't you just watch it?_ asked David. _You'll love it!

- Because, for the 40th time, I'm absolutely not interested.

- It's your loss _said Trent. _You're missing on a very very hot and sexy guy, even David and Wes find him hot

- Let me guess, Ryder?

- Yeah, totally your type!

Nick laughed and rolled his eyes.

- I'm sure. Anyway. It's time for me to head to the airport.

David, Wes, Trent and Thad hugged him.

- Have fun at the wedding. Drink, dance, hook up, enjoy it!_ said Wes. _

Nick laughed.

- Hmm I'm not sure there will be someone playing on my team, but thanks.

It wasn't a big deal for him anyway, he never had a boyfriend, and he wasn't expecting to be so lucky, who would want to be with him? He was used to be alone; he kind of accepted that he always will.

* * *

He arrived at the airport, and got on the plane. The Duval were a rich family, so of course his parents took him a place on first class. He sat, and put his headphones on. He smiled at the song that was playing, it was "When I get you Alone" and he remembered of Blaine Gap attack. He rolled his eyes; his friend was crazy. At that moment, two black men in suit entered in the plane. They looked like vigils.

- He's going to sit there _said one of them, mentioning the seat next to Nick's, but in another line. _

The other men nodded and went out of the plane. The hostesses were secretly putting on some make up and checking out their hair. Nick raised his eyebrow. What was going on?

Then a young man entered, and said hi to them. The hostesses began to giggle together. He was tall and had blond amazing short hair. He was wearing a dark blue jean with brand shoes and a designer grey t-shirt: Nick knew it was from Alexander McQueen because he was _dying_ to buy it. So yeah, the guy was amazingly beautiful and clearly had a great sense of fashion. The latter turned his head and caught Nick staring at him. Nick blushed and quickly turned his head. God, he had _gorgeous_ eyes too! The vigil that went out earlier showed him his place and the boy sat there. The two vigils went on the back of the plane, still watching the boy time to time. Nick looked at him again, secretly. Who was that guy, making such a big entrance? Why did he have vigils with him?

The mysterious boy turned his head again, and smiled at Nick. He was smiling at him. A gorgeous teenage boy was smiling at _him_! Nick looked down. "Don't start, he's just being polite. He must be straight anyway". But when the boy moved and came to sit next to him on the empty seat, he didn't know how to react. The song changed and "Crush" was playing. Nick rolled his eyes. Seriously? Right now? He turned off his IPod, took his vogue magazine, and acted like the boy wasn't sitting next to him.

- Hi _said the boy._

Nick's heart was melting. His _voice_!.

- Do you want something? _Said Nick, pretending he was bothered._

Jeff raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect this reaction. Usually people tend to cry, or ask for an autograph or even flirt. But never talked to him like that … Maybe he didn't know who he was, or he didn't care… "_Interesting" he said to himself. _He liked it.

- I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow your magazine. I forgot to buy the magazine of this week.

Nick looked at it, and then at Jeff. Vogue? That guy was reading _Vogue_? Maybe not so straight after all…

- Yes I'm reading Vogue, and yes I'm gay to answer to your questions. _He said with an amused smile. _

- What? n-no, I-I wasn't even…

- It's fine, I'm not ashamed. _Said Jeff, shrugging. _

Nick smiled sincerely at him. Besides Blaine and Trent, he didn't know other people out and proud. It wasn't always easy, hell; it was still hard for him sometimes to accept the fact that he was different, so it was nice seeing people so comfortable with themselves.

- I am, too. _He suddenly blurted out._

He didn't know why he was suddenly talking private things with a stranger, but that guy was just so easy to talk to… He smiled at him.

- I know.

- Am I that obvious?

Jeff laughed again.

- No, it's just… Your smile, when I told you. You seemed relieved. Relieved that you're not alone.

Nick just stared at him. Was he really that easy to read, or was this guy a genius or something? They looked at each other intensely. Both of their hearts were beating really fast. The speaker broke the moment.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are going in a couple of seconds. Thank you. "

Nick cleared his throat.

- You should…

- Yeah _said Jeff, standing up_. So… Can I?

- What?

Jeff looked at the magazine.

- Oh! Huh yeah, yeah… _said Nick handing him it._

- Thank you…

- Nick.

- Thank you Nick._ He said, winking at him before going back to his sit. _

Nick let out the breath. What the hell just happened? The way they looked at each other… Nick sighed. He needed to stop thinking about him, because, obviously he'll never have a chance with him. He was way out of his league. He decided to sleep. He didn't see his mysterious crush staring at him.

* * *

A couple of time later, the speaker talked again and woke him up.

" We are landing in 20 min, please make sure to fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

Nick redressed himself and gasped when he looked next to him.

- Jeez, you freaked me out! What are you doing here?

Jeff laughed, he was fastening his seatbelt.

- Sorry, I came to give you back your magazine, but as I was walking the speaker asked us to fasten our seatbelts, so I decided to sit here.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

- Your sit is just there, you could just…

- I know, but I also wanted to sit next to you.

Nick blushed.

- Oh.

Jeff smiled and gave him back his magazine. They went in a comfortable silence.

- … Can I ask you a question? Said Nick.

- Yeah?

- You're not obligated to answer, it's just…

- Ask _said Jeff, laughing._

- Why do you have bodyguards with you?

Jeff looked at him. Nick was gorgeous, funny and simple. He liked this guy. The first thing he liked about him was the fact that he didn't know who he was. For the first time since a long time, he was having normal conversations with a teenager of his age, who happens to be gay and awesome. He wanted to keep it that way. At least, for the last 20 min.

- It's… It's complicated. But don't worry, I'm not a serial killer, or in the mafia, or anything else.

Nick laughed. He _laughed_, and Jeff wanted to hear that sound forever.

- Okay, okay.

- Can I also ask you a question?

- Go ahead.

- Where do you live?

Nick raised an eyebrow.

- Why?

- Just want to know. Tell me more about yourself.

He couldn't really believe it. This gorgeous boy actually wanted to know him more?

- Well… There's not much to say, really. I live in Westerville, I'm at the end of my junior year at the Dalton academy, it's a school for boys only. I'm in the warblers, a show choir… That's about it.

- Hmm so you sing? Interesting. Sing something for me.

- What? No!

- Oh come on! Sing and I'll join you.

Nick's eyes widened.

- You can sing?

- Sing something, and you'll see by yourself.

He sighed.

- Okay, do you know most of Adele's song?

- Of course.

He nodded, took a deep breathe, and started.

_When the rain_  
_Is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world_  
_Is on your case_  
_I could offer you_  
_A warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love_

Jeff was speechless. Nick sounded amazingly _good_. He was looking at him, while singing. Jeff encouraged him and took the next lines.

_When the evening shadows_  
_And the stars appear_  
_And there is no - one there_  
_To dry your tears_  
_I could hold you_  
_For a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

It was Nick's turn to be chocked. Jeff was gorgeous, funny, kind, and he could sing too. He was perfect. Perfect for Nick. They sang together the rest.

_I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it  
From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong_

I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue and  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
You Know there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

They looked at each other, and Nick swore that he saw Jeff looking at his lips. He cleared his throat.

- You really can sing.

Jeff laughed.

- Thank you. But you were better. You have an amazing voice. You should do something with it, later.

Nick blushed a little, and shrugged.

- I don't know. We'll see. I was thinking about acting.

- Oh? Well, you could do both. Like, a TV show about music, where you get to sing.

Nick snorted.

- I really don't want to end up pathetically. Like people, in this Tv show… What's the name again? _Boys_.

Jeff's stomach twisted painfully.

- You… you don't like it?

- I never watched an episode so I can't say that I don't like it, but it seems ridiculous. People watch it because apparently the main character is some douche that is handsome and hot, they don't even watch it or appreciate it for the music. And the storylines…Oh my god, When I hear my friends talking about it, it seems like everyone is dating and breaking up with everyone… you know, shitty storylines. Anyway, do you watch it?

_I play in it. and the douche you're talking about it's me_.

- No, I don't. But I'll make sure to watch one episode, it seems… Interesting. And I want to know what the douche look like. Have you seen him?

- No, never. My friends tend to say that he's "my style" , but really, even if he was, the fact that he plays in such a joke repulse me.

- … I see.

The plane stopped and it was time to get out. Nick's heart ache a little. He didn't want to say goodbye yet. They both stood up and looked at each other awkwardly.

- Well, _started Jeff_, It was fun. Thank you for bearing with me.

Nick laughed nervously.

- It wasn't that bad. I actually enjoyed it.

Jeff smiled.

- Goodbye, Nick.

- Goodbye…

He realized that he didn't know his name. Actually, he didn't know anything about him.

- What's your name?

Jeff looked at him, smiled and came closer. He put a light kiss on Nick's cheek. The latter blushed.

- You'll find it soon enough.

And with that, he got out of the plane with the two bodyguards. Nick stayed still, confused, his heart racing. Who was his beautiful stranger?.


End file.
